The Witchy Peach
by StormGoddess101
Summary: Veronica is a witch transported into the One Piece world.She has no idea where she's at and what the world goverment wants with her. Watch her as she joins the Straw Hats,kicks ass and falls in love. ZoroxOC Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A very bad day

* * *

Thlump,Thlump,Thlump. The sound echoed thru out the sun baked neighborhood. A young girl walked quickly down the street, her extremely thick soled shoes causing her to look a few inches taller than she really was. This is Veronica Michael Powell (nicknamed Peaches by her family), and belive it or not she's one of the main characters.

Veronica is not someone who you might call attractive. She's kinda fat, has a few zits on her face, is a loner, and wears a thick black sweatshirt even in the current hundred degree weather,never really styled her hair,isn't that intrested in fashion, and would rather have weasles rip her flesh than wear a skirt.

A fact about Veronica that is unknown by most is that she is descended from the long line of extremly powerful Sainmhini Cruinne clan of witches (Crying Universe Clan) The clan has a tradition where only the eldest daughter is taught and the other daughters powers are sealed,but Veronica was an exeption to this tradition. Her mother Valerie, decided against it and taught her youngest daughter how to control her powers. The clan elders were outraged and demanded to know why the tradition wasn't being followed, when confronted ,Valerie simply stated,"She's inheareted her power." Realizing what would happen if she was sealed, the elders decided to leave her alone. The Sainmhini Cruinne witches have the power to make you kill your granny with a hammer or devestate entire nations ,but they would rather find a dollar on the street than have the world bow to them ,though they encourage the use of ones powers. Funny thing is ,Veronica doesn't like to use her powers one little bit, preffering to acomplish things with her own hands and find magic in a good book or comic.

Little does Veronica know that she is going to be thrust into something that will shake her veiw forever.

Veronica's Pov:

"Why is it so damn hot! The friggin weatherman said it would would be eighty, it feels like it's above fucking one hundred", I repeated this like a mantra continously in my head. The heat was making me become very bitchy and I could feel the beads of sweat blossoming at the top of my head.''Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fu-my inner rant was interupted as a gorilla ran out of my house and gave me a lung bursting bear hug.

''Baby Peaches, your home!'' , the gorilla squeeled as it squeezed tighter

"Daddy!", a muffled cry came from me.

Yeeeeesssss ,Peaches?

"Can't br-breath." I rasped

"Whoops,sorry honey." The gorilla let go and I felt air return to my lungs.

"It's okay." I looked at my father and said," I see you finally found your gorilla suit.

"Yes, I found it along with my bell bottom pants that were stuffed in the back corner under the dresser, I don't know how the hell they ended up there.

I faced palmed inside my mind when he said he found those god-forsaken pants, I thought I would never have to see those spawns of satan again.

He looked at my black hoodie and started fretting,"Honey you must be burning up,I'm suprised you haven't passed out from heat stroke, come inside."

I walked inside and started to thank the lovely god of air conditioning.

* * *

11:57 p.m that night

Something didn't seem right. There was a feeling in me that seemed like it was telling me to go outside.

I got up from the computer room chair and headed down the hall towards the back door.

My father was curently passed out on the couch from trying to see which one of us could finish our dinner first. He gave up after round three of rib eating.

I placed my hand on the doorknob and opened it, what I saw I couldn't belive.

It looked like a gaint purple cyclone in the sky with lightning circling it . I could feel the immense energy coming from it and pushing against my chest. I quickly focused my energy to form a circular barrier around the house to act as a shield,I didn't like using magic but for my father I would do anything. Suddenly, tendrils of lightning shot out and grabbed me by my waist, I felt my hands claw at the ground as it pulled me toward the cyclone. I didn't care if it took me I just wanted it to leave my father be. In my head I started chanting,"Wrapped is he in circles of light. No harm or ill will come to thee .In the darkness of the night he moves safely:Blessed Be !

Those were the last words that went thru my mind,before the cyclone enveloped me.

* * *

Me: I think I did pretty damn well for my first chapter, don't you think Veronica?

Veronica:Sure

Me: Alrighty then, please review and I will try to update as soon as possible!

Veronica: (Looking like the grudge) Review or eeeelllllllllllsssssssseeeee !

Me. O.O o-kay.


	2. The Arrival

Me:Welcome to the second chapter,after your done reading please review!

Me:Say the disclamer V-chan!

Veronica: Stormy-chan does not own One Piece ,all she owns is the hubcaps she find on the roadside.

* * *

The Arrival

Veronica's Pov:

I woke up face down with a mouthfull of dirt and a killer headache.I quickly spat out the dirt and wiped my mouth on the collar of my shirt before opening my eye's and taking in my surroundings. I had arrived in the back alley of a place that resembled a 1600's port town,but the people were dressed in all diffrent types of clothing. When pushing myself off the ground I realized that I had little to no balance and quickly fell back down in my original position. "Crap",I thought,even though I tried to avoid magic as much as possible I was desperate. I concentrated my energy to a building only a few meters from where I was lying,and tried looking for a person with warmth who might give a damn.I soon locked on a person who was giving off good vibrations and began sending telepathic signals into their subconscious.

_"Come to the back alley,someone needs your help, come to the back alley,someone needs your help_" ,I kept repeating the message,hoping that the person would listen and come help.I stopped sending my message when I heard soft footsteps beside me. I turned my head towards the pair of shoes next to me and looked up, a woman of about forty or so with sandy blond hair was standing over me with a concerned look on her face. "Are you alright missy",her voice was a mix between a deep baritone and a light soprano. "Well lets see",I said "I can't stand, it fees like someones stabbing me in the head,I have no idea where I am, and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to pass out again soon, so I guess I'm not alright. As soon as I finished my sentance ,the blackness overtook my mind.

I was having one of my famous dreams again. In this one I was a zombie hunter racing to stop the sands of time from falling,so Darth Vader wouldn't receive the power of the Tori Amulet. I was currently at the climax where me and the green ninja were going to have our final showdown when a strange woman appeard in my dream. She had pure white hair with two purple streaks,purple black and silver tatoos on her face and body,and one green eye,one blue,and one silver eye located in the center of her forhead. She turned and looked at me. I gave a little wave and smiled at her. The woman walked over to me,placed her hands on my heart,and looked into my eyes. That's when I noticed she and no pupils and her eye whites were non existant. "Accept the gift you have been given",she spoke ominousley. The woman then turned and walked off.  
As the the walls of my dreamworld crumbled around me I heard her voice once more." To see the world in a grain of sand,and to see heaven in a wild flower,hold infinity in the palm of your hands, and eternity in an hour."

I slowly drifted back to reality as I awoke,grateful that the person who found me put me in a bed.I yawned and hugged my chest in my normal morning routine,I had a sudden realization that something was not right with my body. Looking down at my chest,I came face to face with a pair of double D's.I then placed my hands on my stomach,my face,and down the length of my hair .Two words came to mind,"HOLY CRAP"

A few moments after my freak out,the woman from before who found me burst into the room with a rifle and fired a shot that hit only a few centimeters away from my her I probably looked like a opened mouth fish nailed to the wall, but you have to admit I had my right to look like that after almost being shot.

After a few seconds of looking around,she focused her eyes on me and said,"Um was there an intruder?"  
I shook my head,still in my wall fish mode. She looked at the bullet hole near my head and then at my expression ,all of a sudden she got a real big smile on her face ."Thank god I'm a bad shot or you would have had your head blown to bits and blood is a real bitch to get out of the carpet."She started laughing at the joke and I started laughing right along with her, hey you got to appreciate good dark humor!

"Well now that we've gotten a near death experience out of the way, how a about you tell me your name",she asked."It's Veronica but I prefer to be called by my nickname Peaches, "Whats your name Rifle Lady?"" The names Bernice",she answerd,"I run and own The Red Arrow Bar."  
"Well Bernice,would you mind telling where I am ?" "Well Peaches,your at Shaloon Island located in the Grand Line",she answerd.  
I nodded my head,pretending to understand but on the inside I was having a mini panic attack. "Grandline,whatthefuckisthat!"I thought.  
"Ummmm Bernice."Yes",she said. "I was wondering if you might have a job opening,I really don't have anywhere else to go,and if I do think of somewhere to go,I need money to make it there,so do you have job for me ?" She blinked her eyes twice and looking at me she said "You seem like a decent enough girl and you must be special,since it's not every day you think of walking out to an alley for a stroll during buisness hours and end up finding a girl who needs you help." "Sooooooo,is that a yes?", I asked. "It's a yes",she answerd. "Yay!, when do I start?"  
"If your in O.K shape you can start right now",she pulled out a cigarette and put it in her mouth," With a gorgeus young thing like you the bar will be packed in no time,you'll need better clothes though. I'll let you borrow some of mine."

She grabbed my arm and lead me down the hall towards the last door on the right. We entered and she headed towards the closet with me in tow. Bernice rifled around the closet before pulling out a white lace up bodice top and a purple skirt. She handed them to me and left to give me some privacy.  
I turned to the full length mirror in the room and stared back at my reflection. The person who stared back looked very diffrent from me.  
The person in the mirror had long silver hair and perfect pale skin, large breasts,a skinny waste, full hips and looked about seventeen years old . In short, this person looked like a godess in human only thing that looked the same was our eyes, the same big blue,grey ,green eyes. I turned away from the mirror woman and quickly dressed ,cringing as I put on the skirt, thank god I still had my platform flip-flops from my world that made me look three inches taller than normal.

Bernice came in and asked if I was ready. I told her yes and we walked down the stairs to the bar. She handed me a black bandana and I pulled my hair back with it. As I entered the lower level I saw several people who I would never forget for the rest of my life.

The Straw Hat Pirates

* * *

Me:Whew,another chapter done. I'm tired.

Veronica:Yeah,writing about me almost getting shot was a struggle.

Me:I know ,it was very draining.

Veronica:I was being sarcastic idiot.

Me:Really? I should learn to be more observant.

Veronica:Ya think?

Me:Anywhoo, thanks for reading and please reveiw!


	3. The Straw Hat Crew

Me:IIIIIMMMMMMMMM SSSSSUUUUUUUPPPPPAAAAA

Veronica:Did you get into the Pepsi(TM) again?

Me: YEEEEEEESSSSSS

Veronica:How much have you had!

Me: 7 OF THE SUPER SIZE BOTTLES!

Veronica: "Sigh." Stormy-chan does not own One Piece or a sane mind.

Me: I LOVVVVEEEE SUUUUUGGGGGARRRRR.

Veronica: Get your crazy ass out of the damn refridgerator!

Me:IM A CABBAGE!

* * *

The Straw Hat Crew

Veronica's Pov:

I looked at the stange people in the bar with interest. There were seven of them sitting around one of the large tables at the back. The group consisted of a young boy in a staw hat and red vest, a tall blond haired man in a suit, a woman with black hair in a black dress,another woman with short orange hair wearing a denim skirt and a shirt with the word "CASH" across it, a long nosed person in olive green overalls, a cute little reindeer in pink shorts and pink hat, and a man in a white shirt and black pants with green... wait a second- GREEN HAIR ! WTF!

I walked over to their table and started staring at the man with green hair,needless to say this annoyed him a bit. His eyebrow started twitching and I swore I could see a vein pulsing,but I was relentless and kept staring at him ,not even blinking.

"What the hell are you staring at woman!'',he growled. I answerd him in the calmest voice I had ,"Forgive me for asking ,but why do you have moss growing on your head? Please answer,I really must know." I think I saw a bloodvessel burst somewhere in his face when I said that.

"This is my natural hair color, does that answer your damn question bi- , BAM! Before he could finish calling me a bitch, a pair of shoes kicked him straight in the face. "Don't you ever call a woman that, you damn crappy moss-head!",the blond man in the suit had apparently decked his companion in the face.

He then turned to me with hearts in his eyes and said,"A beautiful woman like you should never be called that, please tell me your name ,o sweet enchantress of my heart." "It's Veronica, but I preffer to be called Peaches", I answerd.

"Do you work here ,Peaches?",the question had come from the orange haired girl. "Yes"

"Can you get us some meat cause I'm starving', the straw hat boy groaned. "And booze",the orange girl added. "Sure,I'll be back in one second"

I walked to the back to find Bernice. She was rifiling through the storage cabinets. "Bernice?" "Where the hell have you been girl",she barked at me. "I was busy asking some customers what they wanted",I told her. " What did they want?" " They wanted alcohol and meat",I answerd, "And from the way they talked, a lot of it. "Alright follow me to the kitchens,I'll give you the food, and have one of the men bring the barrel of grog.", she told me.  
"I can carry it ", I said sharpley. "Those barrels weigh more than sixty pounds, a feminine thing like you wont be able to carry one of them"she answerd bluntly. "Watch me" I stomped over to one of the barrels , picked it up and held it above my head as if it was a feather. Bernice's mouth hung open,hell even I was shocked. In my world I was strong,but not this strong. I picked up another one of the large barrels and put it on my shoulder. I turned to her and said," I'll be back in a few minutes for the food."

Normal Pov:

Peaches walked over to the Straw hats and placed the barrels next to their table. "I'll be back soon with your food" ,she told them.  
She turned and walked towards the back,while passing a rough looking table of people ,one of them slapped her on her butt.  
Peaches let out a small, "Eeep!" and twirled towards the pervert. He gave her a leering grin and licked his lips.

She stepped out of her platform flip-flops and walked over to him with a sweet smile on her face.  
"DIDN'T YOUR MOMMA TEACH YOU ANY BETTER?",she yelled as she smacked him in the face with her overgrown flip-flops,sending him flying thru a wall. Everyone in the bar stared wide-eyed at the girl's sudden outburst of violence.

A growl was heard and the man from before stepped into the bar . "You little skank",he said. "I'm a skank?",she asked ,shocked "Well then this little skank is going to kick your ass."  
The man pulled out a chain with blades attached to each end and twirled it in the air. Peaches gave a small yawn,"Is this going to take long because I have a job to do."

The Straw Hats Table

"Let me kick his ass!",the blond haired man called Sanji yelled.

"Patience",said Robin,the dark haired woman,"She seems to be confident in her abilities.

"That was so awesome!",Luffy ,the straw hat boy said "I want her to join my crew !

"Now wait a second,we know nothing about her,she could be a bounty hunter for all we know!",Zoro did not like the fact that the girl who insulted him might become part of the crew.

"Let's just watch the fight ,idiot",Nami ,the orange haired girl said as she hit Zoro in the head.

Back to the fight

The man hurled one of the blades at her leg,she dodged easily and began reciting a chant,"Blind is he to me,let the earth bring to thee,judgment of the trees,so mote it be." She chanted continuesly all while dodging,suddenly the ground beneath him rumbled and strong roots wrapped around his legs,arms,and neck. "Wh-What are you?" he asked with fear in his voice. Peaches gave him a smack across the face and answerd,"A witch who you made the mistake of pissing off."

"WHAT THE HELL", Bernice screamed,she had just come from the kitchen to find a large hole in the wall and a man with roots wrapped around his body,"Who the fuck did this!" Everyone's finger pointed to Peaches. "Oh real mature guys,real mature",Peaches shook her head and turned to Bernice who at the moment was turning chili pepper red. "GET THE HELL OUT",she yelled at Peaches.

"Ah well let me give y'all a message,Peace",she held up the peace sighn on both hands,"And fuck off bitches",she gave the middle finger on both hands.  
Peaches gave a cheery smile and hopped out the front door.

Everyone's jaw hit the floor.

Veronica's Pov:

I swear the one thing I cannot take is someone touching me in places they shouldn't. Well,maybe I should have just yelled at him instead of using my magic,though the pervert totally deserved it. A ,"Hey wait up", broke me from my train of thought. Thinking it was Bernice I broke into a sprint, afraid that she might make me pay for damages. All of a sudden,an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back like a rubber band. I slammed into something rubbery."What...the fuck?",fell from my lips as I looked at the straw hat boy from earlier.

"Do you wanna join my pirate crew? ", was all he said to me.

* * *

Veronica: Well another chapter done.

Me: Get... away... evil...space ninjas!

Veronica:I'm sorry to say that my author has passed out from sugar overdose,but she's going to update as soon as possible.

Me:Rainbow monkeys! Those little fuckers are everwhere!

Veronica: O-kaaayyy. My author is having the rainbow monkeys dream again.

Me:Get away from me you multicolored bastards!

Veronica: (Looking super cute ) Please review everybody,I care about all of you...NOT!


	4. Join My Crew

Me: Hello everybody, welcome to the fourth chapter of "The Witchy Peach".

Peaches:Welcome.

Me: It has come to my attention that some of you think Peaches is a "MarySue",well she's not O.K. Compared to some of the witches in her clan she's kinda considerd an amature and is made fun of a lot by her cousins for it. Besides she never got proper training because... whoops.  
Almost gave away an important part of the plot.

Me:Well Im done with my rant,say the disclamer Zoro!

Zoro:Why should I?

Me:Because I will chop of your limbs,vivisect you, rip off your dick and testicles, and shove them down your damn throat if you don't!

Zoro: O.O (covers crotch) StormGoddess does not own One Piece.

Peaches:Have fun reading! (blows kiss to Zoro)

Zoro: (blushing) Why the fuck did you do that!

Peaches:(slaps Zoro) Thats for not thanking a woman when she gives you something.

Zoro:(rubbing slap mark)That does not answer my question!

Me: (Eating popcorn while they fight) This is better than T.V.

* * *

Join My Crew!

Normal Pov:

"Say what?"

"I want you to join my pirate crew",Luffy repeated for the second time.

"You",Peaches pointed at Luffy

"Want me ",points at herself

"To join a pirate crew"

"Yep",Luffy nodded.

"I'm out",Peaches turned and started to walk in the opposite direction. "I'm not taking no for an answer",he grabbed her and pulled her back.  
"Would you prefer leave me alone before I slap the shit out of you as an answer?",she retorted.

"Maybe we should use more drastic means",the woman known as Robin walked up to the girl.

Peaches squinted at the woman and all of a sudden jumped on Robin,giving her a bear hug.

"Big sissy! I was so worried about you,I didn't know you were here, is this what the elders did with you?, Peaches said from the muffled confines of Robins boosum. She glanced up at Robin's eyes and mutterd,"Your not big sissy. You look like big sissy,you sound kinda like big sissy,you even have big sissy"s boobs,but your eyes..,"she touched Robins face,"...their not big sissy's. Peaches looked at Robin with a blush on her face,"I'm sorry Miss,you looked like someone I know",she tried to scamper off, but tripped and fell on her face.

"Owwwwwww,that smarts",she moaned,rubbing her nose.

A pair of arms popped out of the ground and pulled her up. "Oh",she looked a the arms sprouting from the ground,"Well that looks useful."

"They are",Robin said "So you can control them",Peaches asked. "Yes",answerd Robin. "Coooooooool",Peaches exclaimed .

"You said you mistoke me for someone you know,care to elaborate?",Robin questioned.

"You just kinda looked like someone I know thats all,nothing that special.",Peaches told her.

"Ah,I see"

"So your gonna join my crew?",Luffy asked for a third time.

"No"

"C'mon",Luffy whined.

"No"

"Don't ask her to join Luffy,she's just going to be dead weight",Zoro barked ,jogging up towards Luffy's position.

"Excuse me,",she asked,giving him the evil eye,"But why do say I'd be dead weight,when you yourself can't pull that stick up out your ass."

" I watched you fight. The man you fought was an amatuer,and you were only one level above him. You have raw strenght,but that dodging you did was shoddy ,I'm surprised you didn't get cut. "

"I was chanting a spell,while dodging",she shot back.

"It doesn't matter, if you trained properly,chanting while fighting should be a simple enough to master"

"Well sorry ",she sneered with sarcasm dripping from her voice,"Not many people gave a shit about my training, and the ones who did either tried to kill me or were taken from me."

As soon as those words fell from her lips,she clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Could you please tell us more about you circumstances ",Robin requested.

"I've said to much already,and I really must get going",Peaches then dashed off down one of the town alleys.

"Wait a seco- *growl*,"his shout was cut off by a sharp growl from his stomach.

"O.K ,new plan ,we find a place to eat ,then we look for our new crew member",Luffy spoke,clutching his stomach.

*In the back alleys*

Peaches gasped as she hid behind several large boxes.

She'd barely managed to get away,and hide from Luffy.

Pulling down the collar of her shirt slightly,she revealed a roughly tear shaped mark.

"It's still there",she whisperd.

"Mother",Peaches utterd,touching the scar,"Were you really right about me?"

* * *

Me:Chapter four is oooovvvvveeeeeerrrr.(Takes out firecrakers,lights them,and sticks them in Zoro's pants)

Zoro: (Licks fingers and puts out the fuse)Nice try.

Me:You forgot the second set.(points to other lit set of firecrackers)

Zoro: Oh shit .( Firecracker explodes) AHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME!

Peaches:I could put him out with this bucket of water sitting right here ooooorrrrrrr I could just eat my yummy chocolate parfait and pretend nothings .Decisions,descisions.

Zoro:JUST HELP ME DAMMITT!

Peaches:Fine,.(throws water)

Peaches:Please review everybody! : ) (Kicks Zoro in the nuts) Or else I will show no mercy! (Pulls out machine gun)

Me: O.O


	5. Convincing The Peach

Me: We made it to chapter five everybody! Good work team!

Nami: Are you paying us for this?

Me: No,but you'll have the satisfaction of knowing you contributed to my work!

Nami: (grumbling) I'd still prefer the money.

Me:I need someone to say the disclamer.

Luffy:(waving hand like a little kid) PICK ME! PICK ME!

Me:Who to choose,who to choose?

Luffy:(jumping up and down) Pick me dammitt!

Me: Hmmmm...Robin, say the disclamer!

Luffy:Oh come on!

Robin:Storm Goddess does not own One Piece.

Luffy:You have got to be screwin with me!

* * *

Convincing The Peach

Normal Pov:

Luffy had just finished a meal at the Rusty Anchor Pub. Plates,saucers,and platters were stacked as far as the eye could see,many who had seen him eat the enormous amount of food lost their appettites. "Man that was a good meal",Luffy sighed patting his belly. "Hey Mister",he hollerd to the bartender. "What is it young man", the elderly bartender replied.

"Were looking for a girl"

"Do you know what she looks like"the bartender questioned.

"She's a little shorter than me,has long silver hair,and wears big clunky flip-flops",Nami answerd for her captain

"Hmmm,ah yes I remember her! Pretty young thing came in her asking for a job,but I turned her down because the bartender at the Red Arrow Bar said she was a walking disaster that destroyed her pub. In fact she left just about a minute before you arrived"

"Did you see which way she went",Nami asked

"She went down Shanna st., its where most of the shops are located"

"Alright,lets go!",Luffy jumped up from the table.

The group followed their hyperactive captain down Shanna street and back. "Crap",she's not here",Luffy whined

"Well it's better if we leave this place and pretend we saw nothing",advised Zoro

"Like hell,you stupid moss-head!",Sanji barked at Zoro,"She might be starving or perverts may have kidnapped the lovely Peaches so they can do horrible things to her!

"Um guys"

"That woman acts as if she was raised by gorrillas,I feel sorry for the perverts that capture her,she may berate them to death",Zoro shot back.

"You only say that because she pointed out the obvuis flaw in your attitude"

"Shut up you thick skulled idiots!",Nami yelled as she hit them both over the head,"Look over there!" She pointed to a bench only a few feet away from them where Peaches was sleeping peacfully in an un-ladylike position.

"She was there...the whole frickin time?",Zoro excaimed.

Luffy rushed over to her and started poking her in the cheek. Poke, poke, poke,poke

A"nngh'',came from her," Get away Batman before I sock you straight in the face" Everyone stared at her

"Why Mister Boregard I do declare,flowers..for me?",she continued to make odd statements in her dream state.

"Hey wake up",Luffy slapped her cheeks softly.

"Oh George,lets wait until we get to the bedroom for you to be rough with me."

Everyones eyes widend

Nami got a bucket of water from one of the shop owners and splashed it on her.

"Hmm what, did you set the fridge on fire again dad?",she looked at her surroundings and at the people in front of her," Oh, its you guys

She pushed herself up into a more appropraite position.

"Whaddya guys want",she asked while rubbing the remains of sleep from her eyes.

"I want you to join my crew",he asked.

"The answers still no"

"Just leave it Luffy,were better off without her",Zoro commented

"Oh so you think I'm not good enough for your damn crew ?",she said snorting

"I just think that a woman who was raised by gorillas isn't exactly the best choice",he shot back

"I could say the same for you,mister raised in a cabbage patch!"

As the argument started to heat up,Ussop swore he could see heat raidiating from their skin.

"Evil wench!"

"Rat assed bastard!"

They both stared each other down,flames flickering in their eyes."I'm going to make you suffer",she hissed.

She turned away from him and walked over to Luffy.

"Straw Hat,I'm going to join your damn crew!",she barked

"Awesome!",Luffy yelled,punching his fist in the air.

Looking over her shoulder at Zoro ,she mouthed the words,"You will feel my wrath"

Robin noticed this and chuckled a bit,"Well this will certanly be interesting",she said softly to herself.

Peaches Pov:

"No one who says I'm not needed gets off scot free",I though venimously as we walked to the straw hat's ship."I will make sure of that"

* * *

Me:Dun,dun,duuuun! I know this is a bit of a cliffhanger and I'm sorry,but,I will update 's to all you lovely reveiwers,you are appreciated!

Peaches:Next chapter,Zoro's going to get it! (Polish's big bazooka)

Zoro:As if you could get me.

Peaches:Let me show you a little technique Nami taught me. PEACHES SUPER HAPPY FIST! (Takes of her clothes and hugs Zoro)"Please be gentle with me",she says in an innocent voice.

Zoro:(Is on the ground coverd in nosebleed blood and can't comment right now)

Peaches:(Puts clothes back on) Maybe I shouldn't have listend to Nami.(Looks over at Sanji on the ground coverd in blood) What happend to him?

Me:He came in while you were doing your happy fist.

Sanji:So ...happy

Me:Alright Nami,your on.

Nami:Please read and reveiw everybody!


End file.
